


Convenience Store Blues

by aayoshighoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aayoshighoul/pseuds/aayoshighoul
Summary: It's not weird to crush on your senpais, right? Even when they're dating?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to Madison aka tumblr user hyrude for the haikyuu rarepair exchange! I've been meaning to write for this ot3 for a long time now so thanks for the excuse.

It’s been three months since Nishinoya and Tanaka started dating.

Nothing really changed since then. They were the same over the top guys that Hinata admired. Well, besides the occasional PDA. In fact, Hinata was sure he was the one who changed.

For awhile he couldn’t figure out why he had this weird feeling. He was happy for his friends, but now, whenever Nishinoya would simply smile at Tanaka or when their hug would last just bit longer than necessary, he felt a pain in his chest. Suga would tease him, saying that maybe he was just jealous, but he was sure that wasn’t it.

He finally came to his own conclusion during a team convenience store run.

* * *

Hinata finished changing, stuffing his uniform into his bag. He was too excited to care much since practice ended early today. It was a rare opportunity and almost everyone wanted to take advantage of the extra time. After some bickering, eventually, everyone opted for the convenience store.

When they arrived everyone slowly broke off into their individual groups, dispersing throughout the store. Daichi offered to pay for half of it. ‘Don’t go crazy.’ He said. Maybe he could just get some bread-

“You’re crushing my shoulders, Yu. Hurry up!”

“I would already have it if you would stop moving.”

Hinata paused at the familiar voices. It was Tanaka and Nishinoya. ‘Why are they making so much noise?’. He thought as he looked down the aisle where he heard their voices.

Nishi was on Tanaka’s shoulders trying to reach something Hinata couldn’t recognize. Curiosity getting the best of him, Hinata strolled over to the teens.

Hinata looked at them questioningly. “What are you doing?”

Nishinoya jumped when he heard him. He looked down at Hinata, brightening up. “We’re trying to check this- hey, bro, stop moving!”

“I would if you weren’t so heavy! And stop flailing like an idiot! You’re gonna-” Tanaka was cut off, tripping and knocking into the nearest shelf. Hinata winced as multiple sounds of items crashing rang through the store.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?” Daichi yelled.

“Um…” Hinata trailed off.

* * *

 

“Ah! He’s such a buzz kill.” Nishinoya leaned against the convenience store wall.

“I told you we should have used a box or something. You’re heavy as shit.”

“You guys came pretty close too,” Hinata said, fiddling with his shirt. He still didn’t know what they were after.

“We need to try again tomorrow!” Nishinoya pushed off the wall. “You should come with us, Shoyou!”

“Really?!” Hinata’s eyes widened.

“It’d be a lot easier with three people,” Tanaka remarked.

“Especially if it’s us!” Nishinoya nearly shouted. He rummaged through his pocket and took out his phone, turning it on. “Let’s trade numbers. I can text you when we come back.”  
  
“Who’s that?” Hinata pointed to Nishinoya’s phone, the baby on the lock screen seemed to be mid-giggle when it was taken.

“Huh?” Nishinoya looked at his phone. “Oh! That’s my little bro!” Nishinoya perked up, unlocking his phone and going to his pictures. It was filled with fifty or so shots of the little boy, his name was Takeshi, apparently. Most of them were too blurry to recognize the contents. “I can’t believe I never told you.” He excitedly flipped through the photos, commenting on his favorite ones before going to the next. “He’s pretty cute, right?” He smiled. Hinata could have sworn his heart stopped.

“Um, yeah, he’s super cute! He’s even cuter than you!” Hinata paused, realizing what he said. Nishinoya eyes widened, and Tanaka was trying(and failing) to stop his laughing. Hinata's face heated up as he frantically waved his hands about. “I- I mean, you’re cute, but like a baby. But I'm not calling you short or anything b- because I'm really short too and- !” His rambling continued as his explanation became more and more incoherent.

Tanaka laughed, unable to hold it in any longer. Nishinoya quickly joined in, making Hinata turn even redder. Eventually, their laughter settled down as Tanaka wiped away stray tears, finally calm down. “Slow down, Hinata.” His shoulders were shaking, holding back more laughter. “You look like you’re gonna explode.”

“You look like a tomato! It’s cute!”

“C- cute?!” He practically squeaked. The warmth in chest intensified, but it felt pleasant. He liked it. Unfortunately, it just made him more confused. But it was short lived when Tanaka spoke.

“And besides,” Tanaka slung his arm around Nishinoya, “You’re right.” His grin grew as he brought Nishinoya closer. “He’s cute, but he’s definitely cuter than a baby.”

Nishinoya snorted, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. “Bro! I could never be cuter than Takeshi!” He was elbowing Tanaka, but Hinata didn’t miss the way Yu casually held the arm draped over him.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on adding two more chapters for this story. But I'm too tired to finish them right now.
> 
> So yeah....It's kinda sad that there are only like 5 fics in this section....


End file.
